As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Modern information handling systems often accept touch inputs. For example, smartphones and tablet computers no longer include a physical keyboard. To interact with these devices, a virtual keyboard is presented to an end-user via a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and the user types inputs detected via a capacitive touch surface of the LCD.
Touchscreen LCDs can also support touch inputs other than typed text. For example, a touchscreen LCD may allow end-users to touch the screen to make a mouse input (e.g., to make drag and drop operations) or to draw an image.
Some touchscreen LCDs provide an immersive end-user experience by enabling dual-handed interactions. For example, an end-user may sketch on the LCD with a stylus or pen in one hand, and use a totem in the other hand to simultaneously interact with software menus and presets. A totem may be an electronic dial or knob that engages menus or controls any other programmable operation. For example, with a turn of the totem on one hand, the end-user may activate line weight or color of the pen on the other hand.
A significant difficulty with using touchscreen LCDs is that end-users will often touch the display without the intention to actually make an input—especially when multiple accessories are being used. To reduce the chances of inadvertent input, information handling systems may offer a physical button on the LCD that allows the user to manually select between two or more touch layers. As determined by the inventors hereof, however, having to interact with a physical button during is disruptive to most digital creation workflows.